halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M7057/Defoliant Projector
NOTE TO EVERYONE The so called "trivia" section was overloaded with speculation on the flamethrower's appearance in Halo 3. I have reduced it down to one small bulletin, please keep it that way. By the way, the new EGM shows what looks like a covenant plasma flamethrower, so perhaps your speculations are over. Other comments Is it really true that the flamethrower will be in Halo 3? I don't know it might because if you look in the gallery of the Halo Graphic Novel you can see two flamethrowers which have a slightly modified nozzles which could be the new design for h3.But the flamethrower is the least favorite weapon in the halo universe so why would Bungie bring it back?--Swearingmonk 19:49, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I'm personally glad that Bungie is bringing back the Flamethrower. Hey, it's Halo 3! Let's try and get as many weapons as possible in the game. Even if it doesn't work on the Beta maps, you gotta remember that their will be SO many more maps. I can't wait to TOST some "Baby Kongs"!Spartan99 7:03 AM, 14,August 2007 (UTC) It maybe the least liked but, as this article says, it can be effective (it's just the situation. Obviously it wouldn't work out so well to have one on Valhalla, but it might be effective on Snowbound.) I'd personally like to see its inclusion in Halo 3.Poison headcrab 23:42, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Also, the 'buy it by the brick' figure for Halo: Actionclix is MC with a Flamethrower. If the flmaethrower looks different than the one in Halo: PC, it could be 'halo 3 content.'Poison headcrab 23:42, 17 July 2007 (UTC) If I remember someone said in one forum that you could see the flamethrower on the box of the Halo 3 Collector's Edition. Easiest way I found was put the link on the Sandbox page and blow it up to a very large size. It really is there. Don't remember where on the box it is. All of the white lines are the outlines of weapons. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:49, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Marathon Connection Didn't Marathon have a Flamethrower? If so, that would be plenty of reason for Bungie to have it in Halo 3 because so many other connections have been made to Marathon. --User:Darktrooper117 Remarks Does anybody else think the "Remarks" section is a little unessacary? I mean, all it is is comments about a weapon; not exactly something really needed in the article. --Caboose Orange Juice and 23:59, 10 August 2007 (UTC) yeah you can delete it, i just got overzealous with my copy and pasting :P. --Ajax 013 00:07, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Campaign We should add something about possible usage in campaign, for example against the Flood, which from what we know of what the Elite said, the proposed cenimatic where Chief was to burn the Flood Keyes skull out for Implants. It may replace the shotgun as the anti flood weapon. Its alredy on the page, in tirvia section. --Ajax 013 11:09, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Flood Burnt Crimson? This thing appears in the Trivia section. Although calcium SHOULD burn brick red (or in one's word, crimson.), it only show that color for a split second. I did it in my Chemistry lesson. It is really difficult to see. So maybe we can explain by this theory? :Wait, the dead bodies should stay red, you're saying? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:46, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the Red Link Sorry about the red link image on this page, if anyone noticed. I lost my internet connection before i could upload it. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:45, 6 November 2008 (UTC) RANGE? The flamethrower in halo has no f...ing range at all!The flamethrowers in WWII ad an effeckive range of 40 meters but the one in halo has like 0,0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 millimeters!? SPARTAN 456 Yea and the WW2 flamethrowers were also a lot smaller. Although on the halo flamethrower the gas container is on the thrower. Hevehoc 19.25 (UTC+1) yes, it has a small range but remember that one or two hits to the ground at the feet of the player = death. Ww2 flamethrowers ignite a gass but this flamethrower ignites a gell like substance that sticks to armor and even shields.if a normal flame hit a spartan, it would most likely drain the shield a bit, but would not stick to them .it would be totally useless. And the range, whell its 13 meters, short , but thats what it was designed to do.kill a player at short range.StalkerGrunt117 08:50, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Halo Wars section Shouldn't we remove the Halo Wars section? This thing isn't even featured in Halo Wars. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Inclusion in Reach Does anyone know whether or not the Flamethrower has been seen/mentioned in any of the ''Reach info we've gotten? It wasn't on the list of weapons shown with the Firefight 2.0 options, but if it's a support weapon again it wouldn't appear there anyway. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No information has leaked on it that I know of, but of course Bungie still hasn't popped the seal on all the weapons that will be returning/are new. I'm sure it will be in there though in some form or another because it's a favorite among fans. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC)